Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem
Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem is a 2007 sequel to 2004's Alien vs. Predator. Plot The film begins immediately following the events of Alien vs. Predator, aboard the Predator spaceship which is leaving Earth carrying dead Aliens, living facehuggers, and the body of the Predator who defeated the Alien queen. A chestburster erupts from the dead Predator's body; it is a new creature that is a hybrid of Alien and Predator characteristics (referred to by the production team as the "Predalien"). It quickly matures into an adult and begins killing Predators throughout the ship. One Predator fires at it, puncturing the hull and causing the ship to crash in the forest outside of Gunnison, Colorado. With the Predators dead, the Predalien and several facehuggers escape into the forest and implant embryos into a father and son who are on a hunting trip and into several homeless people living in the sewers. A distress signal from the wrecked ship reaches the Predator home world and a lone Predator responds, traveling to Earth and using his advanced technology to observe the cause of the crash and track the facehuggers. He begins to erase the evidence of the Aliens' presence by destroying the crashed ship and using a blue liquid to dissolve the bodies of the facehuggers and their victims. Meanwhile, in Gunnison, ex-convict Dallas Howard (Steven Pasquale) has just returned to town after serving time in prison. He is greeted by Sheriff Eddie Morales (John Ortiz) and reunites with his younger brother Ricky (Johnny Lewis). Ricky has a romantic interest in his more affluent classmate Jesse (Kristen Hager) and is being harassed by her boyfriend Dale (David Paetkau) and two of his friends. Dale throws Ricky's car keys down a storm drain and, while searching for them, Dallas and Ricky hear noises and see evidence of something strange in the sewers. Nearby, Kelly O'Brien (Reiko Aylesworth)—also returning to Gunnison from service in the Army—is reunited with her husband Tim (Sam Trammell) and daughter Molly (Ariel Gade). Sheriff Morales leads a search party into the forest looking for the missing father and son. One of his deputies is killed by the Predator, which makes its way into the sewers and fights a number of adult Aliens. As the battle reaches the surface, several Aliens disperse into the town. The Predator pursues some of them to the power plant, where collateral damage from his weaponry causes a city-wide power outage. Ricky and Jesse meet at the high school swimming pool but are interrupted by Dale and his cohorts just as the power fails. An Alien enters the building and kills both of Dale's companions. Another Alien invades the O'Brien home, killing Tim while Kelly escapes with Molly. Kelly and Molly meet Ricky, Jesse, Dale, Dallas, and Sheriff Morales at a sporting goods store to gather weapons. National Guard troops arrive but are quickly killed by the Aliens. The battle between the Predator and the Aliens enters the sporting goods store, where Dale is killed. The Predator's shoulder cannons are damaged, but he is able to modify one into a hand-held blaster. As the survivors attempt to escape Gunnison they make radio contact with Colonel Stevens (Robert Joy), who indicates that an air evacuation is being staged at the center of town. Kelly is suspicious of the military's intentions, convincing a small group to go to the hospital where they hope to escape by helicopter while Sheriff Morales heads to the evacuation area with the rest of the surviving citizens. The hospital, however, has been invaded by Aliens, with the Predalien reproducing by implanting embryos directly into the belly of a pregnant woman. The Predator also arrives at the hospital and in the ensuing battle Jesse is killed, Ricky is injured, and Dallas takes possession of the Predator's blaster cannon. As the battle reaches the rooftop Dallas, Ricky, Kelly, and Molly escape in the helicopter while the Predator and Predalien battle hand-to-hand. The two creatures mortally wound each other just as a military jet arrives and is revealed not to be a rescue airlift but rather a bomber; it executes a tactical nuclear strike that destroys the rest of the city, killing the Predator, Aliens, Predalien, and remaining citizens. The shock wave from the explosion causes the fleeing helicopter to crash in a clearing, where the survivors are rescued by the military and the Predator's blaster cannon is confiscated. Colonel Stevens presents the blaster to a Ms. Yutani, who remarks that the world is not ready for this technology. Colonel Stevens replies that the technology is not for our world. Cast *Steven Pasquale as Dallas Howard *Reiko Aylesworth as Kelly O'Brien *John Ortiz as Sheriff Eddie Morales *Johnny Lewis as Ricky Howard *Ariel Gade as Molly O'Brien *Kristen Hager as Jesse *Sam Trammell as Tim O'Brien *Robert Joy as Colonel Stevens *David Paetkau as Dale Collins *Ian Whyte as the Predator *Tom Woodruff, Jr. as the Aliens and Predalien Production The film was shot in Canada. Gallery Alien.jpg|Alien poster. Predator.jpg|Predator poster. External links * * * 2 - Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem